rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race All Stars: Season 1, Episode 3 Summary
EPISODE 3: Beauty Guru: The Musical After Angelic's Elimination, the queens walk back into the Werkroom and they see Angelic's lipstick message on the mirror, it reads "さようならそして幸運なスキニー。(Good bye and good luck skinnies).". Bronzation begins to wipe away her message and Gia says that she just wasn't ready for All Stars. The others agree. Soon after, they all go and sit around the lounge and discuss what went down. Rosebud asks Zipitor who's lipstick she chose. She reveals she chose Angelic's lipstick aswell. Buffy seems relieved that neither queens picked her. Buffy says to everyone that it sucks to have bombed such an important challenge and now she's ready to be in the Top. The Predator speaks up and says that she thought that Armani should have been in the Bottom over Buffy. Alot of the girls agree. Armani gets abit salty over Predator's comment and says that she shouldn't even have been Bottom 3. The Predator says back to her "Delusion". The next day, Jake introduces the queens to their next Main Challenge which will be to wow the judges in a live singing, dance number inspired by YouTube Beauty Gurus. All the queens seem excited about this challenge. After Jake leaves the Werkroom all the queens begin reading the script for the musical. Each queen gets assigned a guru. Because Bronzation and Zipitor were the Top 2 All Stars last week, they get to choose their guru first. Bronzation picks Jackie Aina while Zipitor picks Tati Westbrooke. The rest of the girls get to choose whatever guru is left. Armani picks Alissa Ashley, Buffy picks Jeffree Star, Gia picks Laura Lee, Rosebud picks Nikkie Tutorials, The Predator picks Nyma Tang and Zara picks Patrick Starrr. Soon after, the queens head to the Mainstage to learn their choreography. During rehearsal, Gia really impresses and slays her peformance. The choreo doesn't really have much to say except keep practicing. Rosebud and Buffy also do quite well, they pick up on their choreo pretty well and manage to portray a funny character. The Predator and Zara also to good with their dancing however they seem to struggle with not flatlining their character and being funny. Bronzation gets similar feedback but she seems to embody her guru alot more. Armani and Zipitor really struggle with their dancing and managing to make someothing out of the character. They both get in their heads and become nervous about going home. They keep trying and begin to get the hang of it slowly. Back in the Werkroom, the queens are all beating their faces and getting ready for the Mainstage. Gia and Predator discuss everyones peformance in the challenge and who she thinks is in trouble. She thinks Armani could be in trouble becuase she hasn't been shining these past few challenges. Predator admits she is a bit nervous becuase she doesn't really know much about beauty gurus. But she does agree with Armani being in trouble. Rosebud and Zara chat about their chosen guru. Rosebud says that she is going to work with Buffy as she is doing Jeffree Star and get into a 'fight' on the stage. Zara thinks that's such a good idea. She thinks that there isn't much to make out of Patrick Star except acting really over the top. Armani over hears Gia talking about her and begins to ask why she is. Gia gets really confused as to why Armani is acting like such a bitch out of the blue. She says to Armani that she is just nervous about bombing. The two get into an argument about the challenge. After this the whole vibe in the room is just silent and awkward. On the Mainstage Guest Judges include Will Smith and Marc Jacobs. The musical begins with Gia. She starts out the show strong and slays everything. She really makes the judges laugh with a racist joke and throwing shade to Jeffree Star. Rosebud and Zara do really good too. Rosebud also throws in a few Jeffree Star jokes which makes the judges laugh. Armani, Predator and Zipitor don't impress the judges alot. Zipitor forgets alot of the words and looses character alot. Armani forgets a chunk of the choreo. The Predator does slay the choreo however flatlines with her character. '' ''After the musical. Bronzation and Zara are declared Safe. They both step to the back of the stage. The rest of the queens represent the Tops Bottoms of the week. During critiques, Armani is told that she really underpeformed this week. The judges express their disappointment as she really started strong. Buffy is told that she made the judges laugh alot and surprised them after last weeks flop. Her comedy and dancing skills are praised. Gia is told that that from the moment she came out and started the number she impressed the judges and slayed every second. Her knowledge of beauty gurus is noticed aswell. Rosebud is told that her peformance was surprisingly really good. She isn't known as a dancer much but really showed them who she is and that she is learning. The Predator is clocked for missing a few of the words and going in and out of character alot. The judges say that they were excited to see her come out but unfortunately were let down. Lastly, Zipitor is told that this week was a major flop for her and after winning last week made it even worse. '' ''After critiques, Jake announces that Gia Martini and Rosebud are the Top 2 All Stars of the Week. Buffy Brookes and Zipitor are ultimately declared Safe which leaves and Armani Nicole and Zipitor in the Bottom 2. The queens then leave the stage into the Werkroom to deliberate. During deliberation, the Top 2 each take their turns talking with the Bottom 2. Armani begs Rosebud to not send her home. She begins to breakdown and says that she wasn't expecting this to be so hard and emotional. Rosebud seems to think that Armani is kinda fake and rude. The safe queens relax and sip their cocktails, Bronzation and Zara chat about who they think is going. Zara says that they both have similar track records so it's going to be hard for the Top 2 to pick. Bronzation replies saying she is glad she isn't in their position. Back on the Mainstage. The Top 2 All Stars lipsync to "The Girl Is Mine" by 99 Souls. Gia starts off with some sexy moves that wow the judges, she then starts to throw in some of her amazing ballerina skills which also wow the judges. Rosebud has fun with the dance vibe of the song and makes the judges eat her up. Gia finishes the song off with funny face with makes the judges laugh. After the lipsync, Gia is declared the winner. Rosebud is Safe. Gia reveals she pulled Armani's lipstick. Armani is Eliminated and Sashay's Away. 7 Queens Remain